Nobody Knows But Me ( REMAKE )
by D2121
Summary: Kisah dua mahasiswa yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka diantara pilihan keluarga atau cinta, dan ingin membuktikan cinta mereka sama seperti cinta yang lain, bukan cinta yang di pandang jijik hanya karena mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama. YunJae.


Nobody Knows But Me

WARNING! YAOI! BL!

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong ( YunJae )

Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu )

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dll.

Summary : Kisah dua mahasiswa yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka diantara pilihan keluarga atau cinta, dan ingin membuktikan cinta mereka sama seperti cinta yang lain, bukan cinta yang di pandang jijik hanya karena mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama.

* * *

' Diriku sendiri mungkin adalah sebuah tragedy. Aku tidak pernah berpikir, semua yang kumiliki adalah kesepian. Hidup, bisa membuatmu memutuskan untuk mati tapi juga bisa membuatmu terlahir kembali. Lalu Aku bertemu Kim Jaejoong. Dia tidak pernah bertanya. Apakah Kita bisa menunggu hingga hari dimana dunia tidak lagi menghina cinta kami. Huh.. Tentu saja, Kami menghabiskan setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik bersama. Apa? Kamu bertanya apa yang Aku khawatirkan? Di kemudian hari ketika Kamu ada disini denganku. Tidak ada apapun didunia ini yang bisa memisahkan Kami.'

~.

~.

~.

" Apa Kamu gila?" pertanyaan sinis itu keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati.

" Ah.. Kita harus pergi untuk perjalanan yang panjang. Tapi mengapa Joongie merasa Kita akan pergi untuk bulan madu?" Jaejoong, lelaki cantik, dengan mata doe, rambut hitam, dan kulit putih mulusnya itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

" Cepat tidur." Perintah Yunho, masih duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

" Joongie belum mengantuk, atau mungkin Yunnie bisa menceritakan sebuah cerita dari buku ini." Jaejoong memberikan buku dongeng kepada Yunho. Dengan mata bulat penuh harap memandang Yunho.

" Apa Kamu masih anak – anak?" Jawab Yunho sinis, menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan mata musangnya.

" Joongie belum pernah mendengar cerita ini. Cerita atau tidak? " "Jika Yunnie bisa membuatku tertawa, Yunnie bisa memilih untuk tidak bercerita." Lanjut Jaejoong mengancam dengan imutnya.

" Huh.. " Yunho hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil buku dongeng dengan malas. " Aku akan menceritakannya." Dari pada Dia disuruh membuat lelucon. Jaejoong tersenyum dan bersandar pada bahu Yunho.

" Pada sebuah desa terpencil.."

" Yunnie belum mengatakan 'pada zaman dahulu'? " potong Jaejoong.

" Itu tidak tertulis dalam cerita ini. " Balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

" Tambah atau tidak?" Ancam Jaejoong lagi.

" Pada zaman dahulu, disebuah desa terpencil."

~.

~.

~.

Didalam pesawat Yunho sudah duduk nyaman menyilangkan kakinya dan membaca Koran ditangannya. Mereka memakai kaos couple putih dengan gambar kucing imut, dan kaca mata hitam yang di gantung di belakang kepala masing – masing. Mereka akan menuju tempat berlibur.

" Ah.. Joongie ingin bilang, bisakah Yunnie menurunkan kakimu Yun? Yunnie tidak memiliki etika berdiri ataupun etika duduk. Anak muda harus memiliki etika." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan Yunho.

" Dengan cara Mu?" Jawab Yunho malas bercampur kesal.

" Turunkan!" Perintah Jaejoong dan menurunkan kaki Yunho dengan paksa.

" Untuk apa? Untuk apa? Untuk apa? " YunJae menoleh kebelakang, melihat laki – laki imut, berambut pirang, dan bertubuh sedikit berisi, yang sedang bertanya dengan kesal pada Pria tampan yang sudah duduk didepannya.

" Suie membawa begitu banyak barang di punggung. Suie sangat lelah." Lanjut laki – laki imut atau Junsu itu, sementara Jaejoong masih memperhatikannya. Yunho sudah membaca Korannya kembali.

" Lihat Aku. Bagaimana bisa Aku membawa banyak barang? Biarkan Aku masuk!" Junsu masih mencibir dan duduk disamping si Pria tampan. Junsu duduk tepat dibelakang Jaejoong sementara Pria tampan disampingnya duduk tepat dibelakang Yunho.

" Hah.. Setiap saat Aku bilang padamu untuk membawa sedikit barang! " Jawab Pria tampan itu dengan kesal, mendengar keluhan si laki – laki imut.

" Apa? Semua barang itu adalah kebutuhan, oke? " Jawab Junsu tidak terima dengan ucapan Pria tampan disampingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang bahkan hampir memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat perdebatan dibelakangnya, namun Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong kembali menghadap kedepan.

" Contohnya, senter! Jika listrik mati tiba – tiba, atau jika kita jatuh ke dalam lembah atau pergi ke hutan, Kita harus bertahan, yak an? Biarkan Aku memberitahumu ini, di Tv yang baru – baru ini aku tonton. Berbicara tentang banyak cara bertahan hidup." Lanjut Junsu polos . Jaejoong yang mendengarnya melihat kearah Yunho dan tersenyum penuh arti. Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang berdebat.

"Mungkin pada waktu tertentu, Kamu harus berterima kasih padaku karena menyelamatkan nyawamu. Suie juga membawa tali, bedak bayi dan pil untuk jantung. Suie sangat pintar. Kamu semakin mencitaiku, ya kan?" Junsu masih berceloteh, bahkan sekarang ekspresi kemenangan terpancar di wajahnya.

" aku tidak ingin berkata apa- apa, oke." Jawab Pria tampan dengan kesal mendengar semua alasan laki- laki imut disampingnya.

" Setidaknya Joongie jauh lebih baik dari pada idiot di belakang Joongie, ya kan?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum percaya diri.

" Kamu tidak lebih baik." Jawab Yunho kesal.

" Chunnie, lihat Pria didepan, Dia memberi banyak peringatan. Chunnie sangat beruntung. Suie mendengarkanmu kapan saja." Tunjuk Junsu ke YunJae. Saat melihat Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan kesal tadi.

" Kamu mendengarkanku kapan saja? Jika Kamu mendengarkanku, Kamu tidak akan membawa begitu banyak sampah kesini!" Tanya Chunnie atau lebih tepatnya Yoochun dengan kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada mendengar kata – kata polos kekasihnya. Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum – senyum mendengar perdebatan di belakangnya. Mungkin Jaejoong kira Dia sedang mendengar acara lawak di radio. Junsu hanya bisa cemberut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

~.

~.

~.

YunJae sudah sampai ditempat dan pantai yang indah adalah pemandangan pertama saat Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya.

" Jung Yunho "

" Ya?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri disampingnya menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

" Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke surga. " Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan senyum manisnya.

" Bagaimana bisa begitu banyak surge di duniamu? Tidakkah yang paling Kamu inginkan adalah pergi ke Maldives?" Jawab Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong.

" Joongie akan tinggal di Maldives sampai akhir."

" Kenapa?"

" Karena Joongie akan menyatakan cinta abadi joongie disana. "

" BooJae sangat percaya diri. Apakah Aku?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

" Yunnie? " tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi berpikir yang menggemaskan .

" Lalu, BooJae hanya perlu tinggal disisiku dan memastikannya." Yunho berbisik dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong

' Joongie akan tinggal dengan Yunnie tanpa perlu Yunnie bilang. Joongie akan menunggu sampai Yunnie berjanji dengan sungguh – sungguh. Joongie percaya. Suatu hari Yunnie akan berdiri di hadapan ku dan bertanya. Kim Jaejoong, BooJae sayangku. Maukah Kamu menikah denganku? Iya kan, Jung Yunho? ' kata Jaejoong dalam hati, tersenyum melihat yunho.

~.

~.

~.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di pinggir pantai. Setelah berkeliling menikmati pemandangan dan permainan di sekitar pantai.

" Setelah makan, bisakah Kita pergi ke bar "

" Kamu menyukai bar?" Tanya yunho terkejut.

" Seseorang menyarankannya padaku. Bar yang istimewa." Jawab Jaejoong bersemangat.

" Kamu suka dengan bar yang istimewa?" Tanya yunho dengan senyum mengejeknya.

" Aku serius. Tidak bercanda. " Jaejoong dengan ekspresi seriusnya menjawab.

Yunho masih memasang senyum mengejeknya " Kamu menyukai bar spesial?"

" Apa Yunnie sudah selesai dengan ini? " Tanya Jaejoong mulai kesal.

~.~.~.

YunJae masuk kedalam ruangan yang ber gaya mewah dan sepi. Jaejoong yang bingung hanya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Yunho yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk. " Apa yang Kau lihat? Duduk."

Seorang pelayan datang menyajikan minuman beralkohol didepan meja mereka. " silakan." Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala. Jaejoong sendiri masih menengok kanan dan kirinya.

" Yunnie pembohong , Yunnie bilang akan membawa Joongie ke bar. Joongie melakukan banyak pekerjaan untuk itu. Ada pertunjukan cabaret. Joongie belum pernah melihatnya." Setelah pelayan pergi. Jaejoong langsung perotes pada Yunhonya.

" Disini bagus dan tenang. Dan tempat apa yang Kamu bicarakan? " jawab Yunho tenang.

" Yunnie hanya seorang pembohong." Jawab Jaejoong dan mengambil minuman di depannya. Belum sempat Jaejoong meminumnya, pasangan yang duduk dibelakang YunJae saat dipesawat tadi lewat.

" Ah.. Kamu! Orang yang selalu mengomel di pesawat!" tunjuk Jaejoong menghentikan pasangan yang akan lewat. " Halo. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Lanjut Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya.

" Oh.. Aku ingat. Aku kim.." jawab laki – laki imut, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jaejoong. Tapi belum sempat berjabat tangan laki – laki imut menarik kembali tangannya. Dia bertanya pada Pria tampan disampingnya. " Chunnie, apa berbahaya jika Suie memberi tahu nama Kita?" Pria tampan itu hanya menghelanapas mendengar pertannyaan kekasihnya.

" Ya, berbahaya untuk orang dengan IQ sepertimu. Luar biasa bahwa Kamu masih hidup. " bukan, bukan kekasih laki –laki imut yang menjawab tapi Jaejoong, Jaejoong kesal sendiri mendengar pertanyaan laki – laki imut itu.

" Beraninya Kamu berkata begitu padaku! " Jawab laki – laki imut tidak terima dengan perkataan Jejoong.

" Cukup. Berhenti bertingkah seperti idiot. " ucap Pria tampan menengahi.

" Aku Kim junsu. " ucap laki – laki imut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong. " Hallo" balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Jung Yunho " Yunho juga mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasih Junsu. " Park Yoochun" balas Yoochun tersenyum.

" Hanya Kami berdua. Bagaimana jika minum bersama? " ajak Yunho pada pasangan Yoosu. Junsu sendiri langsung duduk di sofa di depan YunJae, sementara Jaejoong pindah duduknya di samping Junsu dan Yoochun duduk bersama Yunho.

" Pelayan tambah dua gelas." Panggil Yunho pada pelayan.

" Hey. Kamu menyukai Pria, ya kan?" Tanya Junsu ke Jaejoong dengan semangat.

" Kamu baru menyadarinya sekarang? "

" Bagaimana Dia menyukai Kamu?" Tanya Junsu lagi dan melirik Yunho yang duduk di depan Jaejoong.

" Hey.. Mengapa Kamu berkata begitu padaku?"

" Mengapa? Aku imut. Pintar dan ramah." Jawab Junsu percaya diri. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat dua uke didepannya mengobrol, Yoochun sendiri hanya diam melihat mereka.

" Mengapa Kamu sangat percaya diri?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

" Kamu masih mahasiswa, ya kan?

" Yeah.." jawab Jaejoong malas.

" Suie akan berbincang – bincang dengan Joongie di luar." Ucap Junsu pada Yoochun dan menarik Jaejoong untuk keluar. " Hey.. " Jaejoong pasrah akhirnya di tarik Junsu keluar.

Sampai diluar Junsu berkata " Hey, Joongie. Bertahun – tahun, Aku sangat berpengalaman ditengah masyarakat. Aku tau perasaan Pria. Sangat baik, Kamu bisa bertanya padaku. Kamu lihat, Chunnie sangat nurut padaku." Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu.

" Hey, Kamu tidak pecaya? Mencintai seseorang, berarti membiarkannya menjadi boss dan itu juga merupakan tanggung jawab dari Uke. Jika Dia memintamu untuk pergi ke timur, Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke barat. Itu hanya untuk memenuhi chauvinismnya (artinya : Pria itu lebih unggul dari pasangannya.). Lalu , Dia rela menghabiskan uangnya untukmu!" ucap Junsu semangat dan menepuk punggung Jaejoong.

" Aku tebak, yang nurut adalah Kamu. Pria harus dikontrol. Jika tidak, Dia hanya ingin lebih. Suie.. metodemu sudah ketinggalan zaman." Balas Jaejoong dengan senyum kemenangan.

" Kamu masih Mahasiswa. Berapa banyak hal yang bisa Kamu alami! Aku sudah bersama Yoochunnie beberapa tahun. Kamu akan memiliki masa depan yang baik jika mendengarkanku." Saran Junsu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

sementara didalam dua seme juga sedang mengorol.

" Sekarang pasanganmu menyebut dirinya imut?" Tanya Yunho tertawa.

" Tidak. Imut malang tepatnya." Jawab Yoochun ikut tertawa bareng Yunho.

" Bersulang.. Untuk putri kecil."

" Untuk putri kecil." Ulang Yoochun tertawa. " Dia hanya membawa banyak siksaan, ya kan? "

" Ya." Jawab Yunho menghela napas. " Dan Kamu sudah menikah, ya kan?" Tanya Yunho memperhatikan jari Yoochun yang terdapat cincin couple.

" Kamu juga akan segera." Jawab Yoochun tersenyum

" Yeah.." Yunho mengangguk.

" untuk purti kecil" kata mereka kompak dan bersulang.

* * *

Tbc..


End file.
